I hate you, don't leave me
by Mayu.middleofchaos
Summary: Es una historia basada en la canción de Demi Lovato "I hate you, don't leave me"... "Sasuke descubre su pación por la música, pero el estrellato le costo caro..."


*Los personajes no me perteneces, de ser así esta sería seria derechamente una serie Yaoi xD

**Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serio o con el manga, es un universo alterno. Solo se me vino a la cabeza luego de escuchar esta canción.

Naruto y Sasuke han sido amigos por más de diez años y aunque muchas veces el pelinegro dijera cosas hirientes, el de ojos azules siempre le perdonaba y recordaba la retorcida personalidad de su mejor amigo.

Con el paso de los años Sasuke fue descubriendo su amor por la música y de vez en cuando, apoyado por su fiel compañero, tocaba en las calles las canciones que componía. Un día de esos una casa talentos se le acercó y le ofreció sus servicios, desde entonces el peli negro pasaba mucho tiempo en la productora y cuando llegaba a su departamento no hacía más que dormir, por lo que con el paso de los días se fue decayendo más y más hasta que colapso en su departamento, afortunadamente Naruto tenía una copia de la llave y le encontró a tiempo.

-SASUKE! Contesta!- el rubio se asustó al ver que su amigo no respondía, lo levanto y llevo a la cama, una vez ahí chequeó su respiración y le tomo la temperatura, todo estaba normal, solo estaba fatigado. Le dejo descansar mientras le preparaba algo de comer, una vez listo todo llevó el plato de comida a la habitación. Sasuke aún no despertaba, el rubio al verlo tan indefenso fue dominado por sus emociones y lentamente se acercó hasta besarle, ese leve roce fue suficiente para que el pelinegro despertara y le mirara sorprendido. En un reflejo Sasuke empuja a Naruto y este pasa a llevar el plato de comida al caer, todo era un caos partiendo por la tensión que había en esa habitación hasta el plato roto que había en el piso.

-Qué crees que haces, acaso eres imbécil!-gritaba Sasuke ofuscado por la situación mientras un espantado y confundido Naruto le observaba

-Lo siento…pero Sasuke a estas alturas…-el rubio no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos a su confundido amigo, tenía miedo de ser rechazado y más que todo, de ser odiado por él –ya debes saber lo que siento por ti, Sasuke yo te…-el pelinegro le tira una almohada y le mira furioso

-no te atrevas a terminar esa frase…te he aceptado todo este tiempo porque pensé que eras mi amigo…-el rubio deja de respirar por un momento, está en shock…-me das asco Naruto-el desprecio en esas palabras fue tanto que el rubio no pudo más que esconder su mirada y alejarse de ese lugar.

Como es posible que esas palabras pudieran calar tan profundo en su alma que todo perdió sentido en su vida, ya nada importaba, incluso la gente a su alrededor noto como esos hermosos ojos azules fueron perdiendo brillo con el paso de los días.

Sasuke por otro lado comenzaba a sentir el vacío y a cuestionar si lo que dijo era realmente como se sentía, a decir verdad lo extrañaba…ese dobe era su único amigo y siempre estaba con él, nunca pensó que desapareciera de su vida de un momento a otro, pensó que como siempre Naruto regresaría con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero eso no ocurrió. Nadie lo había visto, incluso Sakura, una amiga cercana del rubio, le había visto. Justo ahora que tendría su primer concierto quería tenerlo a su lado, quería compartir esa alegría con su mejor amigo, pero lo había arruinado todo.

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que por fin le vio. En uno de sus conciertos, entre toda esa gente pudo distinguir esa cabellera rubia saliendo del lugar y sin pensarlo le llamó por el micrófono

-NARUTO! Por favor no te vayas!- el tono en su voz era tan desgarrador que los presentes miraban a todas partes hasta notar que un chico se notaba aludido por esas palabras –sé que te herí…pero por favor escucha esta canción…-dicho esto la música comienza a sonar y Sasuke a cantar…

Hey, yeah yeah

I hate you, don't leave me

I feel like I can't breathe

Just hold me, don't touch me

And I want you to love me

But I need you to trust me

Stay with me, set me free

But I can't back down

No, I can't deny

That I'm staying now

'Cause I can't decide

Confused and scared

I am terrified of you

I admit I'm in and out of my head

Don't listen to a single word I've said

Just hear me out before you run away

'Cause I can't take this pain

I hate you, don't leave me

I hate you, don't leave me

'Cause I love when you kiss me

I'm in pieces, you complete me

But I can't back down

No, I can't deny

That I'm staying now

'Cause I can't decide

Confused and scared

I am terrified of you

I admit I'm in and out of my head

Don't listen to a single word I've said

Just hear me out before you run away

'Cause I can't take this pain, no

I'm addicted to the madness

I'm a daughter of the sadness

I've been here too many times before

Been abandoned and I'm scared now

I can't handle another fall out

I'm fragile, just washed upon the shore

They forget me, don't see me

When they love me, they leave me

I admit I'm in and out of my head

Don't listen to a single word I've said

Just hear me out before you run away

'Cause I can't take this pain

No, I can't take this pain

I hate you, don't leave me

I hate you, please love me

Con una voz entre cortada termino la canción, todo el público estaba atónito ante semejante confesión, por otro lado Naruto sonreía mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, acto seguido el chico se acerca al escenario para abrazar al pelinegro…

-eres un idiota, lo sabias?- decía sollozando al oído del azabache

-te extrañe- fue lo único que salió de esos labios antes de besarle frente a todos, el rubio estaba tan sorprendido que no alcanzo a reaccionar hasta que los silbidos y aplausos de la multitud le trajo de vuelta a la tierra para así corresponder el beso.

Todo lo que paso en ese concierto quedo solo ahí, al ser el primero no había muchos medios por lo que la carrera musical de Sasuke no se vio perjudicada. Por otro lado, ahora vivía con Naruto y aunque discutieran muchas veces, el temor de perderlo nuevamente le hacía recapacitar y arreglar las cosas.

*Espero sus comentarios (buenos o malos9, en realidad este one-shot surgio de la letra de la canción, me recordo mucho a Sasuke xD


End file.
